Move On - Ketika Tiba Saatnya Berpaling
by Rini desu
Summary: Last chap. *menebus telat updatenya* Gomen, ganti genre.
1. Anata ga arawareta ano hi kara

Bleach tentunya milik Tite Kubo.

Genre : Maaf, saya juga ragu untuk memilih genre.

Warning : OOC-kayaknya-, typo, dan sebagainya.…

* * *

-`oOoOo`-

…

**MOVE ON** - Ketika Tiba Saatnya Berpaling

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Kota Rokungai adalah perkampungan kumuh. Siapa pun pasti tahu hal itu. Dulunya, kota Rokungai sangat maju. Begitu modern dengan bangunan bertingkat pencakar langit di tiap bidang tanahnya. Namun itu dahulu -Rokungai pada masa keemasan. Berkat hantaman tsunami sewindu lalu, Rokungai sekarang bukanlah apa-apa.

Akibat bencana maha dahsyat tersebut, banyak nyawa yang melayang. Banyak pula harta yang tak bisa diselamatkan. Mereka yang selamat tidak mampu untuk bangkit kembali. Walau bagaimanapun, duka dan trauma yang dibebankan di pundak mereka begitu berat. Banyak bayi yang lahir prematur. Banyak anak yang kemudian menjadi yatim piatu. Sebagian-bahkan lebih- dari mereka yang selamat, pada akhirnya juga meninggal karena wabah penyakit yang menyerang.

Tawa bahagia anak-anak adalah hal langka di kota ini. Namun di sudut kota Rokungai, di sebuah panti asuhan yang berdiri karena adanya bantuan dari kota tetangga, tawa ceria anak-anak bisa begitu mudah terdengar.

"Hom pim pa! Yey, Ichigo jaga!"

"Ayo lari!"

"Kejar kami, Ichigo! Hahaha!"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, bocah lelaki yang dipanggil Ichigo itu mengejar teman-temannya. Mereka berlari, melewati reruntuhan bangunan yang sampai sekarang belum diperbaiki. Mereka terus saja berlari, tertawa sepanjang jalan karena Ichigo tidak berhasil menangkap satu pun di antara mereka. Tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada sangat jauh dari panti asuhan.

"Hei, teman-teman!" seru Ichigo di sela-sela napasnya. Ia berhenti mengejar dan memegang kedua lututnya yang lemas. "Kita sebaiknya kembali. Kita sudah berlari terlalu jauh!"

Tak ada yang berhenti. Anak-anak itu malah berteriak balik membalas Ichigo.

"Kau mau berhenti bermain, ya? Itu tidak bisa!" ujar bocah lelaki yang berkepala botak. Sekadar memberitahu, bocah ini botak bukan karena menderita penyakit.

"Ayo, Ichigo! Kejar kami lagi!" imbuh gadis berambut oranye kecokelatan yang lebih tua dari Ichigo dan si botak.

Ichigo melengos. Kesal karena dirinya tidak didengarkan oleh teman-temannya padahal Ichigo merasa yang ia katakan adalah benar. Dan lagi, Ichigo tidak memiliki maksud seperti yang si botak ucapkan atas dirinya.

Ichigo kemudian memutar arah. Persetan dengan teman-temannya. Ah, Ichigo sekarang mulai ragu memanggil mereka dengan sebutan teman lagi. Jangan sampai mereka menyalahkan Ichigo jika mereka nantinya tersesat dan tak bisa pulang ke panti. Bukankah Ichigo sudah mengingatkan mereka tadi?

Jalan yang dilalui oleh Ichigo, entah mengapa semakin dilalui justru jadi semakin asing di ingatannya. Ia yakin tadi ia hanya melewati jalanan lurus. Tetapi kenapa ia tak kunjung sampai di panti -tempat yang ia sebut sebagai rumah untuk pulang? Melihat pagar panti saja tidak.

Ichigo berhenti berjalan. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Reruntuhan bangunan yang berserakan mendominasi pandangannya. Apa tadi ia benar-benar lewat sini? Ichigo tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Oke. Daripada mencemaskan teman-temannya yang mungkin akan tersesat, kelihatannya Ichigo harus memikirkan dirinya yang sudah tersesat.

Ichigo duduk di puing-puing reruntuhan. Ia menunduk, menatap tanah tandus dengan nanar. Sinar matahari tak terlalu terik hari ini. Ichigo harus mensyukuri hal tersebut. Ia tidak akan mudah dehidrasi. Karena akan jadi semakin sulit jika ia merasa haus dan tak menemukan air untuk diminum di sekitarnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan perlahan. Tak dapat Ichigo pungkiri, ia merasa takut sekarang. Sendirian, di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Ichigo memang seorang laki-laki. Tapi ia tetap hanyalah seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun. Boleh 'kan kalau ia menangis?

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa pria dewasa yang tengah berdebat. Oh, tapi apa peduli Ichigo? Pria-pria dewasa berdasi itu, toh tak bisa menolong Ichigo. Kasihan ia. Sekarang ia sudah merasa putus asa bisa kembali ke panti.

"Kau kenapa?" suara manis seorang perempuan menyapa telinga Ichigo. Bukan hanya suara, sentuhan lembut juga Ichigo rasakan di pundaknya yang naik turun karena menangis sesegukan.

Ichigo mendongak, melihat siapa perempuan yang mengajaknya bicara. Mata coklat madu Ichigo yang basah langsung bertemu dengan iris violet seorang gadis kecil bergaun ungu dengan garis putih pada pinggirannya .

"AH!" gadis kecil itu menjerit kaget. Ia buru-buru berlari menjauhi Ichigo, membuat suatu perasaan aneh menyusup di relung hati Ichigo. Perasaan yang didefinisikan sebagai perasaan bersalah.

Apa tadi Ichigo menakuti gadis itu? Rasanya tidak. Yang Ichigo lakukan tadi hanya melihat wajah si gadis violet dan bertatapan dengannya. Atau jangan-jangan, tanpa Ichigo sadari raut wajahnya jadi sangat menyeramkan karena habis menangis?

"_Nee_-_san_!" panggil gadis violet tersebut. Ichigo memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan gadis violet karena kesan pertama yang Ichigo sukai dari gadis itu adalah iris violetnya yang begitu indah. Seperti kristal. Gadis itu kini tengah bersembunyi di balik tubuh seorang wanita dewasa. Mengintip secara terang-terangan ke arah Ichigo yang melongo bingung.

Oh! Lihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu. Ia bukan takut, tapi malu!

"Ada apa, sayang?" wanita dewasa yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _nee-san_ oleh gadis violet bertanya. Sang gadis tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk ke arah Ichigo. Lalu secepat kilat ia menarik telunjuknya kembali.

Wanita dewasa itu mengusap-usap kepala adik perempuannya dengan lembut lalu mendekati Ichigo yang belum jua beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sambil mengukir senyum hangat di wajahnya, ia bertanya, "Apa kau tersesat? Siapa namamu?"

Ichigo terdiam. Ia merasa agak canggung di hadapan wanita dewasa ini. Namun seakan tak mengetahui kecanggungan yang Ichigo rasakan, wanita dewasa itu kembali bertanya.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Ichigo menunduk sebentar. Dorongan dari dalam hatinya membuat Ichigo melirik ke sisi kanan si wanita dewasa. Ia ingin melihat si gadis violet. Gadis itu rupanya masih memperhatikannya, juga masih sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo akhirnya mengangguk, bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama. Kemudian ia berujar, "Namaku Ichigo Shiba. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan Rokungai."

Wanita dewasa itu lalu bergumam. "Mungkin kami bisa mengembalikanmu." Ia lalu mengeluarkan suatu benda dari dalam kantong baju terusannya. Sebuah _handphone _layar sentuh. Tak lama kemudian, benda itu ia letakkan di dekat telinganya seraya berjalan menjauh. Kini ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan tersebut terucap begitu saja oleh Ichigo. Ia mengajak gadis violet itu berbicara. Namun lagi-lagi, Ichigo membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Ichigo baru saja hendak membuka mulut dan meminta maaf. Namun permintaan maafnya harus ia telan kembali.

"Nah, Ichigo. Sebentar lagi ibu pengasuhmu akan datang," si wanita dewasa memanggil Ichigo setelah ia selesai menghubungi pihak panti asuhan. Beruntung ia menyimpan nomor telepon panti asuhan di kota ini karena ia sering memberikan bantuan kepada panti asuhan Rokungai. Entah itu uang, sembako, atau pakaian.

Ichigo merasa senang mendengarnya. Ia jadi lupa dengan pertanyaan yang belum mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis violet. Ia melompat kegirangan, memancing kekehan geli dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Ah, itu dia!" sebuah suara yang begitu Ichigo kenal menarik perhatiannya.

"Ibu Shirayuki!" seru Ichigo. Ia lalu berlari mendekati ibu pengasuhnya. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Pelukan Ichigo terbalas. Seketika Ichigo menangis dalam pelukan Shirayuki.

"Cup… cup… sudah, jangan menangis," hibur Shirayuki sambil mengelus punggung Ichigo penuh rasa sayang. Wanita itu lalu menatap pelapor yang memberitahu keberadaan Ichigo padanya. "Maaf merepotkanmu, nyonya Kuchiki."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shirayuki. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan."

Wanita dewasa dan ibu pengasuh Ichigo lalu berbincang. Walau Ichigo tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang wanita-wanita itu bicarakan, Ichigo mampu menarik kesimpulan bahwa ibu pengasuhnya mengenal kakak perempuan si gadis violet. Suatu kebetulankah?

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyangkal apa yang ia pikirkan. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ada hanyalah takdir! Ini takdir!

"Hisana, ayo kita pulang sekarang," ajak seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang nyonya Kuchiki tadi. Jadi, apa Ichigo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa nama wanita dewasa itu adalah Hisana Kuchiki?

"Baiklah," ujar Hisana seraya menggendong gadis violet yang langsung menggeliat tidak mau pulang.

"Nanti saja pulangnya, _nee_~" rengek gadis itu manja, membuat dua orang dewasa di dekatnya tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak surai hitam gadis tersebut.

Begitu mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Shirayuki mengajak Ichigo kembali ke panti. Wanita itu begitu mensyukuri bahwa yang menemukan Ichigo adalah kenalan lamanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila para preman Rokungai yang menemukan Ichigo.

"Sebentar, bu!" Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Shirayuki supaya wanita itu berhenti berjalan. Sesuatu yang mengilap ditimpa cahaya matahari membuat perhatian Ichigo jadi terkumpul. Bocah bersurai oranye itu berlari mendekati benda tersebut dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu.

Ichigo memungutnya. Sebuah mainan kunci berbentuk boneka kelinci yang matanya terbuat dari berlian. Pada bagian bajunya ada bordiran yang bertuliskan Chappy. Cantik. Pasti milik gadis violet itu. Dia meninggalkannya… untuk Ichigo?

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shirayuki memanggil. Karena Ichigo tak bergeming, wanita itu lalu menggandeng tangan kanan Ichigo. Menuntunnya kembali ke panti.

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Hidup itu unik. Berbagai kejadian yang tidak terduga bisa terjadi. Bahkan sesuatu yang di luar nalar manusia sekalipun… semua dapat terjadi! Termasuk seorang yatim piatu yang ketika kecil tidak mempunya tempat untuk pulang, yang lalu di kemudian hari menjadi seorang yang sukses. Kaya dan bergelimangan harta. Ichigo Shiba misalnya. Ah, ralat. Ichigo sudah memiliki marga baru sekarang.

Bocah ingusan itu kini sudah menjadi seorang eksekutif muda yang sukses. Kaya, memiliki jabatan, dan tentunya tampan. Wanita mana sih yang tidak akan tertarik padanya?

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir kehidupan Ichigo jadi terasa lebih mudah semenjak peristiwa itu. Semenjak ia mendapatkan jimat dari si gadis violet.

Ichigo tengah duduk santai di ruang kerjanya. Lelah dengan tumpukan laporan di sudut mejanya, Ichigo mengedarkan pandanganya keluar jendela. Ia merenung.

Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan jimat yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Mainan kunci berbentuk boneka kelinci bernama Chappy, itulah jimatnya. Ichigo tak benar-benar menjadikan itu sebagai miliknya. Benda itu adalah milik si gadis violet. Suatu hari nanti, bila Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia akan mengembalikan boneka tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah meminjamkan benda tersebut pada Ichigo.

Hah! Ngomong-ngomong, melihat perubahan drastis pada Ichigo yang sekarang, apa mungkin gadis itu masih mengenalinya?

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ichigo sudah bisa menebak siapa orang di balik pintu tersebut. Karena itu, tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk.

"Kurosaki-sama," orang tersebut memanggil marga Ichigo sekarang, "aku membawakan laporan yang kau pinta."

"Oh. Terima kasih, Ishida."

Ichigo lalu mengambil laporan dan membacanya dengan seksama. Jimat yang dipegangnya tadi sudah ia letakkan di atas meja, di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Juga tidak terlalu tertutup dari penglihatan Ishida Uryuu, si asisten _kepo_.

"Kau masih menyimpan benda itu? Kukira yang tadi pagi kau buang adalah boneka itu," celutuk Ishida. Ichigo melirik pada boneka Chappy yang dimaksud Ishida. Ichigo lalu menarik nafas berat karena lagi-lagi Ishida membuat Ichigo ingin memecat asistennya yang satu ini dan menyuruhnya melamar pekerjaan sebagai wartawan gosip. Sifat _kepo_ Ishida kadang-kadang tidak bisa ditolong lagi.

Ichigo meraih boneka Chappy tersebut-jimatnya. Kemudian menunjukkan benda tersebut pada Ishida. Dengan tampang polos nan lugu, Ichigo bertanya, "Benda ini?"

Ishida mengangguk. Kemudian ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja. Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku."

Ishida tersenyum miring. Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat Ishida ingin menonjok wajah atasannya.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu, Kurosaki-sama. Kau selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali aku menanyakan sesuatu mengenai boneka kelinci tersebut."

Ishida lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Ichigo. Ia khawatir, terlalu lama bersama dengan Ichigo benar-benar akan membuatnya mencederai atasannya tersebut.

Sementara itu, setelah Ishida benar-benar keluar dari dalam ruangannya, Ichigo tertawa keras. Merasakan kemenangan karena ia membuat Ishida tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan interogasinya. Sejujurnya, Ichigo tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ishida pinta sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu ia ajukan seputar boneka Chappy miliknya. Sayang, Ichigo tidak akan pernah memberitahu jawabannya kepada Ishida.

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Rumah bergaya Yunani kuno ini adalah milik Ichigo. Pemuda ini memilih untuk tinggal sendirian, berpisah dari kedua orangtua angkatnya. Bukan karena Ichigo merasa tidak nyaman dengan keluarga barunya. Bukan juga karena keluarga barunya yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Ichigo di rumah mereka. Semua ini semata-mata karena Ichigo ingin hidup mandiri. Ia sudah cukup dewasa-25 tahun- dan karena ia memang memiliki cukup uang, ia merasa sangat wajar jika ia memilih tinggal di rumah sendiri.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil Ferrari-nya, Ichigo menyuruh seorang pelayan di rumahnya untuk menyiapkan air panas. Ichigo ingin mandi dan melepas penat.

Sambil menunggu, Ichigo tiduran sebentar di kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan kembali boneka kelinci jimatnya dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia letakkan benda itu di dadanya dan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"KYAAA!"

Mata Ichigo kembali terbuka. Suara teriakan barusan..., suara siapa? Ichigo yakin seyakin-yakinnya suara jeritan tadi bukan suara jeritannya. Suara jeritan itu milik seorang wanita. Dan sekali lagi, Ichigo yakin bahwa suara itu bukan berasal dari dalam rumahnya. Suara tersebut berasal dari luar rumahnya. Tetangganya mungkin?

"KYAAAAAA!"

Persetan dengan teori tidak jelas yang berseliweran dalam kepala Ichigo, pemuda itu kini telah membuka tirai jendela, bahkan ia juga membuka daun jendelanya selebar mungkin. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang tegang. Kamar Ichigo ada di lantai dua sehingga jarak pandangnya cukup bagus. Dan-Hei! Ichigo kini tahu asal muasal jeritan tersebut.

Lekas Ichigo turun ke lantai bawah. Tak dihiraukannya pelayan yang bertanya akan ke mana ia berlari buru-buru seperti itu. Ichigo hanya peduli pada seorang gadis yang sedang berada dalam bahaya di gang sebelah rumahnya.

Pemandangan tersebut sekarang sudah ada di depan mata Ichigo. Seorang gadis yang tersudut di pagar rumah Ichigo tengah digoda-nyaris disentuh- oleh empat orang preman. Yeah, gang di samping rumah Ichigo memang cukup gelap, namun tidakkah tetap berbahaya melakukan hal semacam ini di wilayah perumahan?

"Ayolah, nona manis!"

"Tidak! Menjauh dariku! Kalian bajingan!"

"Kami memang bajingan, nona. Tak perlu kau sebut lagi!"

"Brengsek! KYAAAAA! Eh?"

Jeritan gadis itu berhenti karena salah satu preman yang hendak menyentuh dagunya jatuh terkapar di tanah. Penyebab jatuhnya preman tersebut tentu saja bukan karena teman sesama premannya. Melainkan karena Ichigo tadi memukul preman tersebut dengan keras.

"Pergi kalian dari sini!" teriak Ichigo. Rahangnya menegang saat mengucapkan kalimat pengusiran tersebut.

Sekalipun penerangan minim, Ichigo tetap bisa mengetahui bahwa preman-preman itu tengah menatap tidak suka padanya. Tentu saja tidak suka. Ichigo baru saja mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Dan tidak banyak orang yang suka diganggu.

Seorang preman berjalan gontai mendekati Ichigo. "Mengganggu saja kau!" geram preman tersebut sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo bergeser ke arah kiri, menghindari pukulan yang dilancarkan preman tersebut. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan berbalik memukul perut si preman. Malang bagi preman tersebut. Kini ia sudah terkapar karena menerima tinju Ichigo.

Melihat rekannya begitu mudah ditumbangkan, dua orang preman lainnya langsung ciut. Kaki mereka nampak gemetaran ketika Ichigo berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka, bersiap memberi mereka pelajaran.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh lagi pada gadis ini," ujar preman yang badannya kurus.

"Ya! Kami janji," imbuh preman yang badannya jauh lebih gemuk.

Ichigo sebenarnya masih dongkol dengan preman-preman ini, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa malas juga menghadapi pengecut-pengecut tak berguna di hadapannya. Jadi, dengan suara yang dibuat seseram mungkin, Ichigo berkata, "Baiklah. Kuhitung sampai lima, jika kalian belum pergi dari sini akan kuhabisi kalian semua!"

Tak ada suara dari preman tersebut. Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. Maka, ia memulai hitungannya. "Satu!"

Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, para preman itu kabur setelah sebelumnya memapah dua orang temannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah Ichigo.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menolongku, Tuan."

Ho, karena asyik dengan preman-preman tadi, Ichigo jadi lupa akan keberadaan gadis yang nyaris menjadi korban tindakan asusila ini. Dengan penuh wibawa, Ichigo menasihati gadis tersebut.

"Lainkali jangan berjalan sendirian jika sudah malam. Berbahaya bagi gadis sepertimu."

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar nasihat dari Ichigo. Sesuatu yang aneh menjerat hatinya, membuat gadis itu merasakan bahagia dinasihati oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia lalu memberanikan diri keluar dari keremangan. Ia membungkuk ke arah Ichigo yang membatu karena melihat sosok gadis itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya. Aku harus segera pulang." Gadis itu berbalik memunggungi Ichigo lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang angkuh.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo buru-buru menyambar lengan gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya si gadis. Dahinya berkerut rapat menandakan bahwa ia sedang kebingungan. Ditatapnya sepasang iris musim gugur di hadapannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau-" Oh, _come on_, Ichigo.

Tanyakanlah!

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

* * *

TBC

Terakhir diedit : 26 Desember 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach tentunya milik Tite Kubo.

Genre : Maaf, saya juga ragu untuk memilih genre.

Warning : OOC-kayaknya-, typo, dan sebagainya.

* * *

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

**MOVE ON** - Ketika Tiba Saatnya Berpaling

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Senyum gugup di wajah Ichigo sama sekali tidak membantu. Buktinya gadis di hadapannya tetap menunjukkan wajah kebingungan. Mata beriris violet kelam gadis itu menatap Ichigo dengan cara yang biasa, namun Ichigo merasa seperti tengah ditelanjangi oleh tatapan tersebut.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar suara si gadis, Ichigo tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Terlepas dari tahanan iris violet si gadis dan masa lalu yang telah mengikat takdir mereka berdua. Tapi... Hei, jangan cepat menyimpulkan begitu! Belum tentu gadis ini adalah gadis yang dicari oleh Ichigo. Kau sebaiknya segera bertanya, Ichigo!

"Kau-" suara Ichigo tercekat di tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Ia ingin bicara kembali, namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ya Ampun, Ichigo! Apakah sesulit itu untuk bertanya? Apa sebaiknya ia batal bertanya saja?

"Ya?" sang gadis justru semakin mempersulit Ichigo. Tentu saja Ichigo tak akan merasa lebih mudah untuk bertanya jika kedua manik violet tersebut semakin tajam menatap kepada dirinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ichigo rasanya ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Ichigo bahkan tak menyangka ia yang telah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Si gadis membuka mulutnya, mungkin hendak berkata "Ya, terima kasih" atau "Tidak, terima kasih". Yang manapun, Ichigo akan menerima jawaban si gadis. Namun melihat gerakan bibir ranum si gadis yang cukup sensual di matanya, Ichigo tak bisa untuk tidak gugup kembali.

"Tu-tunggu di sini." Dan dengan bodohnya, Ichigo langsung berlari kembali menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan si gadis sendirian di pinggir jalan.

Ichigo meniti anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Saat tiba di kamar, ia segera mengambil kunci dan ponsel. Jimatnya? Untuk kali ini, Ichigo tidak sadar telah meninggalkan benda tersebut. Seorang pelayan berusaha menghentikan tindakan sembrono Ichigo namun tak ada respon yang baik dari pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut.

"Kurosaki-sama, Anda mau ke mana? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Aku mau mengantar seorang teman. Tak akan lama!" jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Sambil memasangkan jaket di tubuhnya untuk melapisi kemeja putihnya yang telah bersimbah keringat.

"Tapi… air panasnya?" kalau mendengar pertanyaan ini, tentu tahu kan siapa pelayan yang sedang bertanya?

Ichigo kini sudah sampai di garasi. Rasanya baru saja ia memarkirkan mobilnya, namun sekarang ia kembali memanaskan mesin kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Ferrari itu kini sudah turun ke jalan raya. Merapat ke arah kiri jalan, di mana gadis violet itu menunggu.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis itu saat kaca jendela penumpang turun secara menyeluruh. Ada perasaan senang yang membuncah karena mengetahui kesediaan gadis ini menunggunya.

Gadis itu, dengan wajah cemberut menjawab, "Kau langsung pergi sebelum aku sempat menolak ajakanmu."

Terperanjat. Ada nada manja dalam cara bicara gadis itu dan itulah yang membuat Ichigo terperanjat. Dari segi fisik, gadis violet mungkin sudah lebih tinggi dan bertubuh feminim seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Namundari sifat dan perilaku, gadis itu tetaplah si gadis violet. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali sekalipun tubuhnya sudah dalam versi dewasa. Ia masih sama seperti 16 tahun yang lalu. Itu pun jika memang benar gadis ini adalah gadis violet.

"Masuklah." Ichigo menyuruh dengan sangat lembut sambil membukakan pintu di seberangnya dari dalam. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia bicara. Ini membuatnya jadi merasa aneh pada diri sendiri.

Gadis itu tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya membuka pintu lebih lebar agar dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam. Duduk senyaman mungkin di dalam sana lalu menunduk. Ia merasa canggung.

Ichigo sebenarnya ingin berkonsentrasi mengemudi saja. Namun kecanggungan yang ditularkan gadis tersebut sangat tidak menyenangkan. _Suasana canggung ini harus dicairkan_, pikir Ichigo. Saat ia mencari bahan untuk diobrolkan, secara refleks sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah terpendam sejak enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sayang tak ada respon. Ichigo sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar telah bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin sebenarnya Ichigo ingin bertanya, _dimana rumahmu?_ Namun yang terucap justru pertanyaan lain. Pikiran dan mulut Ichigo memang kadang-kadang tidak sinkron. Terutama dalam urusan perempuan.

"Nona?" Ichigo memanggil gadis itu karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Oke, Ichigo belum sadar dengan apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Rukia," gadis itu menjawab. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang. "Rukia Kuchiki," imbuhnya kemudian.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut. Sekian detik kemudian barulah ia sadar akan kesalahannya dan tersenyum geli. Kendali tubuhnya sedang diambil alih oleh perasaan, bukan pikiran. Tapi setidaknya, berkat kesalahanan ini, Ichigo mengetahui satu hal.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menggumamkan nama tersebut. "Nama yang bagus. Ups!"

Lagi-lagi! Ichigo tak sengaja menggumamkan pujian tersebut dengan suara yang keras. Alhasil, Rukia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas sekalipun deru mesin sedikit mengganggu. Semua wanita suka dipuji, begitu pula dengan Rukia. Karena itulah, Rukia tak bisa lagi mengulum senyum di wajahnya dan berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Terima kasih."

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Mobil Ferrari Ichigo terparkir di depan sebuah mansion mewah. Ada ukiran bertuliskan Kuchiki di tiap pagar. Ragu-ragu, Ichigo keluar dari dalam mobil lalu bergegas menuju pintu di sisi lainnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu keluar sambil melempar senyum padanya.

Sungguh gadis yang begitu lugu. Ichigo hanya mampu membantin melihat Rukia. Dirinya merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan gadis remaja daripada dengan perempuan dewasa yang selisih umurnya hanya empat tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Tuan."

Gadis itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya singkat dan mengambil langkah menjauh. Baru satu langkah, Ichigo menyambar pergelangan gadis itu. Ichigo masih harus bertanya satu hal lagi untuk sekadar memastikan.

Tentunya hal ini membuat Rukia terkejut. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman ketika Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya. "Maaf "

Belum selesai Rukia bertanya, Ichigo telah menyela.

"Apa kau masih mengenaliku?"

Dahi Rukia berkerut rapat, hampir menyaingi kerutan di dahi Ichigo. Sumpah, ia benar-benar heran dengan pertanyaan pemuda _orange_ di hadapannya. Lelaki itu bertanya seolah-olah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apa mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rukia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Di lain sisi, hati Ichigo tengah menciut. Pegangan tangannya di lengan Rukia juga mengendur. Tanpa perlu jawaban, Ichigo tahu apa yang kira-kira akan diucapkan gadis tersebut. Kerutan di wajah heran gadis itu telah menjelaskan semuanya. Ichigo menyesal telah menanyakannya. Padahal Ichigo sudah begitu yakin, tapi ternyata….

"Rukia? Sedang apa kau di sana?" seorang pria berumur 40 tahunan menyorot perhatian. Rambutnya hitam-seperti Rukia- sebahu dengan aksesoris kenseikan.

"_Nii-sama_!" pekik Rukia tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia sentakkan genggaman Ichigo di pergelangan tangannya. Raut wajahnya tegang. Terlihat begitu takut menghadapi sosok penuh wibawa di hadapannya.

Tadi Rukia memanggilnya _Nii-sama_… kakak. Itu berarti pria ini adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang sekarang. Sedikit banyak, Ichigo mengetahui tentang keluarga Kuchiki karena keberadaan keluarga ini begitu kuat dalam masyarakat, bahkan negara. Dan lagi, berdasarkan cerita ayahnya, Ichigo tahu bahwa perusahaan milik keluarga Kuchiki adalah pesaing perusahaan mereka, Kurosaki Corp..

Dua orang pria kemudian muncul di belakang Byakuya. Seorang berambut biru cerah dan seorang lagi berambut hitam gelap. Sementara yang berambut hitam tak memasang ekspresi, si biru cerah justru memandang Rukia sambil menyeringai.

"Wow! Ada apa ini Kuchiki?" ujarnya. Nada bicara si biru cerah ini terdengar meremehkan di telinga sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

Manik abu-abu Byakuya menatap tajam pria yang barusan mencelanya. Tak lama, matanya beralih menatap Ichigo yang hingga saat ini belum memahami keadaan. Tapi Ichigo cukup peka untuk merasakan bahwa mata yang tengah menatapnya ada dua pasang. Milik Byakuya, dan satu lagi milik si pucat berambut hitam gelap.

"Ulquiorra, bisa kau bawa Rukia masuk ke dalam?" pinta Byakuya. Suaranya mampu membuat Ichigo bergidik ngeri. Dingin dan mengintimidasi, adalah ciri dari Byakuya Kuchiki yang kini melekat dalam memori Ichigo.

Makhluk pucat yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu pun kemudian mendekat pada Rukia yang sedari tadi terdiam. Ditariknya paksa lengan Rukia agar menjauh. Begitu kasar hingga membuat Rukia meringis kesakitan. Namun Ulquiorra tetap berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Satu tolehan memelas Rukia membuat Ichigo hendak melangkah maju, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Ulquiorra pada gadis itu. Menyadari Byakuya ikut bergerak saat ia bergerak, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk hanya melihat.

"Siapa kau?" Byakuya bertanya pada Ichigo. Tatapannya lagi-lagi mengintimidasi.

"Aku… Ichigo Kurosaki!" jawab Ichigo. Emosi dalam dirinya begitu kentara terlihat saat ia menyebutkan namanya.

Byakuya tercengang mendengar nama tersebut. Begitu pula dengan pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja memancing pertanyaan dalam benak Ichigo.

"Pergilah!" usir Byakuya setelah ia kembali pada sikapnya semula. Tenang dan minim ekspresi. Hanya keangkuhan yang begitu jelas terpancar dari dirinya. Ada kilatan dalam iris abu-abu milik pria ini, pertanda bahwa ia juga emosi. Marah.

Bagi Ichigo, menuruti perintah Byakuya dengan cara pergi secepatnya adalah pilihan terbaik. Yang terjadi di sini adalah masalah keluarga. Dan satu hal yang Ichigo ketahui. Ichigo bukan salah satu anggota keluarga tersebut.

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Kepala Ichigo agak pening hari ini. Diraihnya jam weker di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Pukul 08.00 JST. Oke, sudah waktunya Ichigo bangun. Tadi malam, Ichigo terkena imsomnia parah. Setelah pulang dari mengantar Rukia Kuchiki, ia tidak bisa tidur. Begitu ia berhasil memejamkan mata, jam weker berbunyi nyaring dan menarik pulang Ichigo dari pulau kapuk.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuklah," perintah Ichigo. Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan agak takut. Bibirnya bergerak dan ia berkata, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Pelayannya satu ini membuatnya gemas sendiri. Masih pagi namun ia terlihat seperti minta digoda. "Kau masih memanggilku Kurosaki-sama, ya?"

Pelayan tersebut, Isane, tidak begitu mendengar apa yang digumamkan majikannya. "Maaf?" ujarnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," dusta Ichigo. Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan menyambar handuk, bersiap untuk mandi. "Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Ichigo begitu ia melihat Isane masih ada di ambang pintu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan!" ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauh. Suaranya agak dijeritkan saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Ichigo hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah. Saatnya ia mandi. Setelah itu, ia bisa sarapan, bersiap-siap ke kantor. Lalu… entahlah. Saat ini rencana itu saja sudah cukup.

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Ichigo tengah duduk di kursi empuknya selama tiga jam semenjak jam makan siang. Sebenarnya, kalau Ichigo mau, ia bisa saja pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Merelaksasikan punggungnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering membungkuk. Hanya saja, ada rapat hari ini dan asistennya, Ishida, menolak meng_handle_ rapat tersebut. Jangan pernah menyalahkan Ishida karena ia begitu egois tidak menuruti perintah atasan. Ishida sudah cukup murah hati selama ini. Salahkan Ichigo yang sudah menyuruh Ishida meng_handle_ empat rapat dalam satu bulan ini sementara ia tiduran di rumahnya.

"Aku harap kau segera bersiap-siap, Ichigo!" seru Ishida ketika melihat atasannya nyaris tertidur dalam ruangannya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Kau tahu aturannya, kan?" Ichigo protes. Seumur hidup, Ichigo tidak akan mau mengalah dengan mudah pada asistennya. Kenapa? Karena Ichigo adalah atasannya! Ego Ichigo lebih tinggi dari Ishida..

Ishida yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ichigo tidak membalas ucapan Ichigo. Selain membuang-buang waktu, Ishida sedang malas untuk berdebat. Dan satu lagi, Ishida tidak mau pusing-karena-berdebat-dengan-asisten menjadi alasan bagi Ichigo untuk tidak ikut rapat dan pulang ke rumah. Ishida tidak mau! Kalau hari ini dia lagi yang meng_handle_ rapat, Ishida akan mengajukan surat kenaikan pangkat kepada Ichigo. Biar dia saja yang jadi CEO menggantikan Ichigo. Toh, yang selama ini mengurusi pekerjaan tersebut adalah Ishida.

"Ichigo," panggil Ishida dengan suara yang dibuat-buat saat dilihatnya Ichigo kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur. "Jangan tidur!"

"Arrgghhh!"

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Ichigo terkekeh geli di kemudinya. Dirinya teringat akan percakapannya dengan Ishida ketika di kantor.

"_Karena rapatnya sudah selesai dengan sukses, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Aku mau pergi sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus."_

"_Pergi? Ke mana?"_

_Hening. Tak terdengar ada jawaban dari lawan bicara. Ishida langsung memahami situasi._

"_Ah, dasar jeruk!"_

Ichigo sebenarnya masih ada di tempat itu, di kantor. Ia berdiri di balik pintu sambil tertawa karena ia ingin mendengar jeritan frustasi Ishida. Masa bodoh mengenai ucapan lelaki itu yang jelas-jelas mengejek Ichigo, yang penting Ichigo sudah berhasil mengerjainya.

Dari balik pintu, Ichigo kemudian melesat menuju lobi kantor. Kunci mobil ia putar di jari telunjuknya. Dan saat ia telah mencapai mobilnya, pertanyaan "tempat mana yang ingin kau kunjungi, Ichigo?" yang berputar di kepalanya.

Ferrari merahnya keluar dari kantor. Mobil itu hanya berkeliling Karakura dan kelihatannya belum menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk berhenti. Hingga akhirnya sebuah taman tertangkap indera pengelihatan si surai _orange_. Taman kelihatannya tempat yang bagus untuk beristirahat. Dengan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang, Ichigo memasuki wilayah taman tersebut. Penampilannya dibandingkan dengan lelaki lain di sana tentu saja lebih oke! Sementara lelaki lain menggunakan kaos oblong atau kaos tanpa lengan, Ichigo justru menggunakan kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya ia biarkan terbuka. Menambah keseksiannya saja. Jas dan dasinya sudah ia tanggalkan di dalam mobil.

Ichigo duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Sebuah pohon yang rindang melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Bangku yang ia duduki berhadapan dengan air mancur di taman jadi tak usah permasalahkan pemandangan dari tempat Ichigo duduk. Kita permasalahkan saja apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Menit-menit pertama, Ichigo masih menikmati pemandangan dengan matanya. Namun menit-menit selanjutnya, Ichigo menikmati taman dengan cara yang berbeda. Karena matanya kini sudah terpejam. Ia tidur.

"Hei, ayo kemari, Ulquiorra!" sebuah suara bergema di taman. Sekalipun tengah terlelap, suara yang satu itu bisa terdengar jelas oleh Ichigo.

"Ini tuan yang kemarin," masih suara yang sama yang bergema. "Tuan, bangunlah!"

Ichigo mulai membuka matanya. Penasaran juga dengan orang yang telah membuat kebisingan padanya. Dan begitu ia berhasil membuka kelopaknya, matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. Ichigo nyaris meloncat ke belakang saat orang yang sudah mengganggunya justru menjerit.

"KYAA! Jangan menakuti seperti itu, Tuan!" rengek pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ujar Ichigo jujur. Walau dirinya tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sehingga ia menakuti gadis tersebut.

"Dan kenapa kau ikut berteriak, Tuan? Apa aku juga menakutimu?"

"Ti-tidak! Rukia, kau tidak-" Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya seorang lelaki berdiri di belakang Rukia. Lelaki itu pernah dilihat oleh Ichigo. Kalau tidak salah, saat… kemarin malam? Ya, Ichigo melihat lelaki itu menarik paksa Rukia supaya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sialan lelaki itu!

"Ulquiorra, kau ingat dengan Tuan ini kan? Dia yang menolongku semalam."

Lelaki bernama Ulquiorra kemudian melangkah supaya lebih dekat dengan Ichigo. Ichigo sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk memberi pukulan pada pria pucat itu. Namun mendapat uluran tangan dari Ulquiorra, kepalan tersebut melonggar.

"Namaku Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez. Aku..., tunangan Rukia."

* * *

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

* * *

TBC

* * *

Terakhir diedit: 27 Desember 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach tentunya milik Tite Kubo.

Genre : Maaf, saya juga ragu untuk memilih genre.

Warning : OOC-kayaknya-, typo, dan sebagainya.…

* * *

-`oOoOo`-

…

**MOVE ON** - Ketika Tiba Saatnya Berpaling

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Pagi ini Ichigo benar-benar merasa malas untuk bangun tidur. Matanya terasa hangat dan akan lebih nyaman jika dipejamkan saja. Tubuhnya juga terasa lemas. Bahkan saking lemasnya, ia merasa seperti ada beberapa tulang yang telah lolos dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing. Amat pusing. Sudah dari kemarin ia seperti ini, namun baru hari ini ia akan mengikrarkannya.

Ia sakit.

Perlahan, Ichigo bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya memandang lurus pada kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Ada lingkaran pada tanggal hari ini. Berwarna pekat pertanda penting. Sial! Di saat tubuhnya begitu lemah kenapa harus ada rapat di kantor?!

Ichigo berusaha berdiri. Ia harus segera mandi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Dan Ichigo ingat, rapat dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi. Dan–lagi- mungkin rapat baru akan selesai setelah jam makan siang.

Baru saja hendak berdiri, pusing kembali memenuhi kepalanya dengan rasa sakit. Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris tersungkur-jatuh mencium lantai. Untunglah gerak refleksnya terlatih. Dengan cekatan, jemarinya terayun meraih pegangan apapun. Dan, jemarinya berhasil meraih ujung meja.

Huft, kelihatannya Ichigo harus berusaha ekstra pagi ini!

Setelah satu jam berlalu dengan penuh perjuangan, Ichigo kini sudah duduk di depan meja makan. Di hadapannya terhidang berbagai makanan. Padahal cuma sarapan, tapi Isane memasak begitu banyak. Dan hebatnya, di lidah Ichigo semua masakan tersebut tak ada rasanya. Hambar.

"Kurosaki-sama," Isane memanggil, "Anda terlihat pucat. Anda sedang tidak sehat?"

Ichigo langsung berhenti menyuapkan sendok ke mulutnya. Ia letakkan sendok itu di piringnya dan mulai memerhatikan telapak tangannya yang tentu saja pucat. Ia mendesah, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah.

"Yah, kelihatannya begitu."

Seorang pria bersurai hitam yang ada di meja yang sama dengan Ichigo juga menghentikan acara sarapannya. Matanya menatap Ichigo dengan iba. Tatapan mengasihani semacam itu justru membuat Ichigo jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ada apa, Hisagi?"

Pria bernama Hisagi Shuhei, yang diketahui merupakan tukang kebun merangkap supir jika Ichigo tidak bisa menyetir sendiri (karena mabuk dan sebagainya), bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. "Apa perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tipis. Hisagi dan Isane, mereka dikirim oleh ayahnya yang berada di Tokyo dengan alasan untuk menemani Ichigo. Mereka adalah pelayan pilihan. Awalnya Ichigo menolak mentah-mentah keputusan ayahnya tersebut dengan alasan Ichigo bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Namun sekarang, kelihatannya Ichigo harus berterima kasih kepada ayahnya karena ia begitu senang dengan keberadaan dua pelayan ini. Ichigo bahkan tak keberatan-cenderung senang- makan satu meja dengan mereka.

"Aku mungkin hanya kelelahan. Tak perlu ke rumah sakit. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih begitu, Hisagi."

"Ma-maaf, Ichigo."

Cara bicara Hisagi memang tidak seformal cara bicara Isane. Sebenarnya, Ichigo memang meminta mereka untuk memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya. Jika setiap orang memanggilnya "Kurosaki-sama", bisa-bisa Ichigo tidak bisa membedakan lagi antara kantor dan rumah. Sayang Isane tak bisa memenuhi permintaan Ichigo yang satu ini. Kesopanan adalah hal yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Isane.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Nah, aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku pergi dulu."

"Apa perlu kuantar, Ichigo?" Hisagi lagi-lagi menawarkan bantuannya. Ichigo kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu Hisagi begitu menyayanginya. Bukan menyayangi sebagai majikan, tapi sebagai seorang adik. Ichigo cuma lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Namun di mata Hisagi, si sulung Kurosaki ini seperti masih di bawah pinggangnya–masih kecil.

"Terima kasih, Hisagi. Tapi aku yakin aku masih bisa menyetir dengan baik."

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Lampu merah menyala terang di perempatan jalan. Semua mobil di sisi kiri berhenti melaju. Termasuk Mobil Ferrari milik Ichigo. Jemari Ichigo memutih karena memegang setir dengan keras. Sekarang ia menyesal menolak tawaran Hisagi untuk membawakan mobilnya. Kepalanya pusing, namun lampu merah tak akan membiarkannya menerobos lalu lintas supaya pria itu cepat sampai ke tujuan.

Dalam pandangannya yang berkabut, Ichigo memerhatikan jalanan lain. Ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia ini dan Ichigo baru menyadarinya. Ada banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa pasangan yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aduh! Yang satu itu _bikin_ iri Ichigo saja. Ada juga mobil yang melanggar peraturan lalu lintas dengan parkir sembarangan. Padahal rambu-rambu sudah dipasang di sana.

Lampu berubah hijau. Ichigo melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan di tengah belasan kendaraan lainnya. Perlahan pandangannya mulai jernih melihat sekeliling. Termasuk saat melihat mobil yang parkir sembarang menurunkan seorang perempuan dengan paksa.

Seandainya Ichigo tidak sakit, mungkin ia tidak akan meragu. Rambut raven potongan pendek serta iris yang tidak mungkin akan ia lupakan, violet. Itu Rukia.

Mobil Ichigo melaju pelan di sisi paling kiri. Setelah begitu yakin perempuan itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Rambu-rambu dilarang berhenti ia abaikan. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Rukia.

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Seorang pria berambut hitam pendek sedang menatap dingin pada gadis yang baru saja ia paksa turun dari mobilnya. Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Rukia memandang penuh harap bercampur sedih. Sementara Ulquiorra justru memandang penuh amarah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumahku, juga dari mansion Kuchiki!"

Kalimat tersebut terlontar dengan mulus dari mulut pihak si pria. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menstarternya lalu melaju menjauh meninggalkan si gadis sendirian.

"Ulqui…" rengek si gadis lirih. Lututnya lecet karena menghantam sisi trotoar yang tidak rata. Namun bukan itu penyebab ia sesegukan. Bukan luka pada fisiknya. Melainkan luka pada batinnya. Tak disangka-sangka, di antara ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang, ada satu orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang pria bersurai oranye bertanya dengan frekuensi suara tinggi. Ichigo Kurosaki. Dari suaranya yang bergetar, bisa kita lihat bahwa pemuda itu sangat khawatir, entah kenapa juga ia harus merasa khawatir.

Rukia yang kaget mendapati ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya, segera menghapus air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap pria tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi, Tuan."

Itu bukan kalimat yang semestinya diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Di saat seperti ini, kalimat itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk diucapkan. Tapi Ichigo mengerti, gadis itu sengaja melakukannya agar kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Ichigo berkurang. Sayang sekali, usaha Rukia tidak berhasil. Ichigo segera membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Kau tak perlu-"

"Apa pemilik mobil tadi menurunkanmu secara paksa di sini?"

Iris Rukia sedikit melebar. Berapa lama pria oranye ini berada di sini? Rukia harus berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak diturunkan secara paksa oleh Ulqu-Akh! Ma-maksudku…" Rukia tak bisa menyambung kalimatnya lagi. Matanya terasa basah ketika ia mencoba berbohong. Namun ia tak boleh menangis di sini.

"Ah, Tuan. Kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat?" Tak berhasil menyangkal, setidaknya Rukia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak menyangka gejala sakitnya begitu mudah terlihat. Ia pikir hanya dua pelayannya saja yang menyadari kalau dirinya pucat karena setiap hari selalu bertemu dengannya. Namun gadis ini…

Rukia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo. Jemarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi Ichigo. Menyebabkan si pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget.

"Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali, Tuan. Sebaiknya kita ke dokter. Ayo!" Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Ichigo agar masuk ke dalam mobil Ichigo yang terparkir sembarangan. Setidaknya, ia berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sukses.

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

"Kau kelelahan dan stres berat. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah, Kurosaki-sama."

Rukia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok pria bersurai oranye yang memasang wajah kesal pada dokter di hadapannya. Sementara sang dokter hanya tersenyum ramah. Ichigo sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan dokter tersebut. _Memangnya, ada yang salah dengan dokternya, ya?_

"Nah! Ayo, Kita pergi dari rumah sakit ini." Ichigo bangkit dan berjalan melewati Rukia. Rukia hanya berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa bermaksud mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau yang ada apa, Tuan?" Rukia bertanya balik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat… tidak senang. Ada apa?"

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam selang waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu ia menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tidak suka semua orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Kurosaki-sama. Aku justru merasa lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama kecilku."

Entah itu jawaban bohong atau jujur, Rukia tidak tahu. Namun begitu ia menyadari sesuatu, ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ma-maaf," ujarnya.

Ichigo tersenyum miring. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tuan terus. Maaf," sesal Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa kecil. Astaga, gadis yang manis! Dari dulu gadis itu memang sudah manis, sih.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga mau minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu sampai ke sini."

"Ka-kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Tuan-akh! Maksudku, Ichi-go," Rukia terbata. Lidahnya terasa aneh saat ia menyebut nama Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Ada perasaan yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Tetapi Rukia justru salah mengartikan mimik terkejut Ichigo. "Namamu, Ichigo kan?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

Ichigo mengangguk dengan kaku. Sial! Otaknya mulai lamban merespon.

"Kau…, apa perlu kuantar pulang? Setelah ini aku mesti ke kantor."

"Ish!" Rukia mendesis. "Bukankah tadi dokter berkata kau mesti istirahat? Bawa aku ke rumahmu. Aku akan memastikan kau beristirahat dengan baik. Oh, iya! Apa kita ke kantin rumah sakit saja dulu, ya? Obatmu _kan_ harus diminum."

Dan seperti _déjà vu_, Rukia kembali berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyeret Ichigo untuk pergi.

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Begitu otak Ichigo yang lamban berhasil bekerja dengan baik, Ichigo sudah ada di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Ditatap secara aneh oleh dua pelayan setianya. Dan membawa pulang seorang gadis mungil di saat semestinya dia ada di kantor untuk melaksanakan rapat.

"Kurosaki-sama, kenapa Anda sudah pulang? Bukankah ada rapat hari ini?"

"Ichigo, siapa perempuan yang kaubawa? Tumben sekali kau membawa wanita ke rumah."

Pertanyaan dari kedua pelayannya begitu menjurus. Kenapa Ichigo memutuskan pulang padahal ada rapat? Kenapa juga ia pulang membawa gadis bersurai raven ini? Aduh, sungguh pertanyaan yang berat! Kepala Ichigo sakit jika memikirkan jawabannya.

"Maaf, Isane, Hisagi. Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Kepalaku pusing." Menghindar ternyata menjadi pilihan terbaik Ichigo. Ditariknya lengan Rukia agar gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya.

"I-Ichigo, siapa mereka?" akhirnya Rukia yang diam saja bicara juga. Sedari tadi ia bingung dengan keberadaan Isane dan Hisagi yang heboh melihatnya.

"Pelayan." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia membulatkan mulutnya. Jawaban singkat Ichigo begitu mudah dicerna. Tapi apa iya? Melihat kedekatan mereka tadi, rasanya mereka bukan pelayan saja. Lebih seperti… saudara. Wajah Rukia mendadak murung karena memikirkan hal ini. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo menyeretnya ke mana, ya?

"Ichigo, kita mau ke mana?"

"Kamarku. Kau sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya, _kan_?"

Agak ragu, Rukia menjawab, "Aku tak begitu ingat."

Setibanya di kamar, Ichigo mengajak Rukia yang kebingungan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tak begitu paham apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Namun orang yang sakit memang sering melakukan hal yang aneh, bukan?

Ichigo berbaring di ranjangnya. Rukia masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis itu kelihatan resah, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Rukia? Sini!" Kali ini Ichigo menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong. Rukia yang mengerti maksud Ichigo langsung mendekat dan duduk di sana, tepat di samping tubuh Ichigo.

"Tadi… kenapa kau diturunkan oleh tunanganmu?"

Iris violet Rukia melebar. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu ditanyakan lagi oleh Ichigo. Rukia tahu, Ichigo pasti akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Hanya saja…, saat ini Rukia masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang cukup bagus.

"Rukia?" Ichigo kembali memanggil. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tadi mendengar tunanganmu menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan mansion Kuchiki. Kenapa? Apa kalian bertengkar? Atau…, ada hal lain?"

Rukia hanya mampu menunduk. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Dan tak satu pun yang bisa ia jawab. Matanya jadi menghangat karena hal ini.

"Ah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika tidak mau." Ichigo jadi cemas. Ia berusaha bangkit supaya bisa berhadapan dengan Rukia. Namun gadis itu justru menekan pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali berbaring. "Kau sedang sakit. Istirahatlah."

Ichigo hanya bisa menurut. Pada dasarnya, hatinya merasakan senang akan keberadaan Rukia yang memperhatikannya. Salahkah jika Ichigo mengharapkan keberadaan Rukia lebih dari ini?

"Tinggallah di rumahku."

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Saat ini, lelaki itu sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Rukia jadi tidak tahu Ichigo serius atau tidak saat berkata demikian. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau mau, tinggallah di rumahku. Ada kamar yang kosong di rumah ini. Biasanya dipakai oleh Karin dan Yuzu."

Alis Rukia menukik, nyaris berpautan. Cukup banyak orang baru yang dikenal Rukia hari ini. Dan, semua itu berkat Ichigo.

"Karin? Yuzu?"

"Mereka adikku. Sekarang ada di Tokyo. Orangtuaku juga di Tokyo."

Air muka Rukia tiba-tiba berubah. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Wah, hebat!"

"Apanya yang hebat?"

"Orangtuamu…, Tokyo!"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu bertemu orangtuaku," ujar Ichigo jahil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah kalimat Ichigo mengandung makna tersirat. Bertemu orangtuanya? Hoho! Namun tak disangka, respon si gadis justru mengejutkan.

"Benarkah? Aku mau!"

Mau tak mau, ini mengembalikan Ichigo pada dilemanya. Ichigo bangkit dari tidurannya, kali ini Rukia tidak menyuruh Ichigo kembali berbaring. "Rukia? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi tolong jawablah dengan jujur." Hazelnya lurus menatap manik violet milik Rukia, mencari-cari jejak kebohongan lewat matanya.

Ichigo meraih sebuah benda dari atas mejanya. Jimatnya-Boneka Chappy kecil. "Apa kau mengenali benda ini?" Meski harapannya tipis, tapi Ichigo ingin mengetahuinya.

"Wah, cantik sekali! Apa ini milikmu, Ichigo?" Rukia justru heboh sendiri. Diambilnya boneka kelinci seukuran jari telunjuknya tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Ichigo merupakan tipe pria yang suka barang-barang manis.

"Kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Dahi rukia berkerut. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Memangnya ada apa dengan boneka ini?"

Seketika, hati ichigo menciut. Seandainya ia bukan seorang laki-laki, Ichigo ingin sekali menangis saat ini. "Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lho? Jangan murung begini, Tuan, akh- maaf," Rukia bicara dengan kacau. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali bicara. "Ichigo, memangnya ada apa dengan boneka ini? Aku tidak mengerti." Rengekan Rukia membuat Ichigo semakin sakit. _Kumohon, Rukia. Jangan membuatku semakin kecewa._ Sayang Rukia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiranmu, Ichigo!

"Ichigo?" Rukia kembali merengek. Tak lama ia berbalik memunggungi Ichigo. Pipinya dikembungkan. "Kalau seperti ini, aku bisa _ngambek_, lho. Memangnya kenapa dengan boneka bernama Chappy-" Rukia berhenti bicara. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Eh? Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo panik. Rukia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Hanya..., sedikit sakit."

Entah mengapa, keadaannya jadi terbalik begini.

Akhirnya Ichigo menceritakan juga kejadian manis 16 tahun yang lalu. Tentang dirinya, tentang gadis violet, dan akhirnya tentang boneka itu. Tapi Rukia sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Ichigo. Gadis dengan surai sewarna langit malam ini lebih memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Ichigo daripada ceritanya.

"Ichigo," Rukia memanggil nama pria itu. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Rukia menarik tubuh pria itu agar mendekat dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku."

Ichigo tak cukup kuat untuk terkejut. Hatinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang amat buruk. Setidaknya pelukan Rukia dapat menetralisir keadaan hatinya. Pelukan sayang, sama seperti pelukan ibunya. Ah, Ichigo rindu ibunya.

"Cukup, Rukia." Ichigo melepaskan diri dari Rukia. Sebuah senyum getir tercetak di wajahnya. "Terima kasih." Ichigo yang malang. Gadis di hadapannya bukanlah gadis violet. Tapi ia masih ingin berharap. "Tolong temani aku sampai aku tertidur."

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Seminggu kemudian, Ichigo telah sehat dan mampu beraktivitas seperti biasa. Karena tidak ada rapat penting hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kantor. Biarlah jika ada sesuatu yang penting, Ishida yang menanganinya. Heh, kelihatannya asistennya satu itu perlu diberi bonus bulan ini. Semuanya terasa kembali normal. Kecuali…, hatinya. Rukia Kuchiki ada di rumahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tinggal di rumahnya sesuai dengan permintaan-atau perintah?- Ichigo waktu itu. Dan, melihat Rukia setiap hari membuat Ichigo nelangsa secara batiniah.

Selesai _jogging_, Ichigo sebenarnya akan langsung sarapan. Isane memberitahunya bahwa sarapan belum siap. Katanya, ada sedikit kekacauan di dapur. Akan tetapi ia tidak memberitahu Ichigo kekacauan macam apa yang terjadi. Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton dahulu. Sebuah berita di pagi hari sepertinya bagus.

"Berita utama minggu ini. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Rukia Kuchiki, adik pengusaha-"

Karena takut Rukia mendengarnya, Ichigo langsung mematikan televisi tersebut. _Yeah_, keluarga Kuchiki berkeyakinan bahwa Rukia sedang menghilang. Dan, Ichigo tidak memberitahu Rukia bahwa dirinya sedang dicari.

"Kurosaki-sama," Isane memanggil Ichigo dengan ragu. "sarapannya sudah siap."

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya menatap Isane. Isane memang sering terlihat ketakutan pada Ichigo, entah karena apa. Bermaksud untuk membuat Isane tidak ketakutan, Ichigo tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Ketika sampai di meja makan, Ichigo celingukan mencari sesuatu. Empat kursi yang mengitari meja makan tersebut masih kosong. Dimana semua penghuni rumah ini? Isane tadi ke dapur. Rukia…, mungkin masih di kamarnya. Lalu, Hisagi? Sudahlah. Semakin dipikirkan maka semakin tidak ada habisnya. Ichigo langsung duduk di kursinya. Ia meminum tehnya terlebih dahulu. Masih bersabar menunggu penghuni lainnya datang. Dan yang datang kemudian hanya Isane yang sudah melepas celemeknya dan Hisagi yang menguap sepanjang jalan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Hisagi?"

"Oh, pagi, Ichigo! Maafkan sikapku yang lancang tadi."

Padahal Ichigo tadi bermaksud mengajak Hisagi bercanda. Siapa sangka di telinga Hisagi candaan tersebut berubah menjadi sindiran. "Tak apa," jawab Ichigo. Ia memulai menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Begitu sampai di mulutnya, wajahnya mendadak masam tidak suka. Makanan hari ini terasa asin. Ada yang salah di sini.

"Kau sedang sakit, Isane?"

Isane menggeleng. Wajahnya kembali terlihat ketakutan. Kemudian-

"Ichigo, bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya seorang gadis dari arah dapur. Itu Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis itu sedang melepas celemeknya yang kotor. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Matanya langsung memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo memahami keadaan. Ini masakan Rukia? Astaga! Mampukah ia mencela masakan ini?

"Em… Lumayan."

"Yey! Apa kataku _kan_, Isane! Masakan tidak buruk-buruk amat." Rukia bersorak gembira. Padahal...

Isane awalnya terkejut karena tindakan Rukia yang tiba-tiba ini. Lalu tak lama, ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Aku sedikit khawatir saat kau bilang, ini pertama kalinya kau memasak. Kau bahkan bilang tidak ingat yang mana gula dan yang mana garam."

Ichigo tercengang. Gula dan garam pun tidak bisa ia bedakan? Oh iya, gadis ini kan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, Kuchiki. Ada begitu banyak _maid_ di rumahnya yang bisa ia suruh memasak. Tapi…, apa iya?

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba memasak _natto_ saja. Ulquiorra biasanya suka sarapan dengan _natto_."

Inilah penyebab sakit hati Ichigo. Ulquiorra. Rukia tak pernah melupakan lelaki itu. Seandainya Rukia tahu bahwa menyebut nama lelaki itu sama dengan menusukkan ratusan pedang pada saat yang bersamaan di jantungnya… Sayang, wanita itu tidak tahu karena Ichigo selalu mencoba tersenyum setiap kali gadis itu memandangnya.

Selesai makan, Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman. Ia ingin berbaring dahulu. Tepat pada saat itu, ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari nomor yang tidak diketahui. Khawatir telepon tersebut berasal dari salah satu kolega bisnisnya, Ichigo mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

Suara berat di ujung sana menjawab, "Bisa bicara dengan Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ya. Kau sedang bicara dengannya."

"Baguslah. Aku Ulquiorra." Mendengar nama si penelepon, tanpa sadar Ichigo menggeram. "Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Katakan, apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil di ujung sana. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

Sekarang Ichigo paham mengapa Rukia bisa mencintai dan akhirnya bertunangan dengan pria bernama Ulquiorra.

_Café_ Marina. Tempat pertemuan Ichigo dan Ulquiorra ternyata sangat romantis. Dinding didominasi warna pink, bunga hias, pemandangan yang langsung mengantarkan kita pada laut. Padahal lelaki itu membuat janji dengan sesama pria, namun tempat yang dipilihnya seakan ia mengajak kencan seorang wanita saja. Dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi tersebut, rupanya Ulquiorra begitu- Tunggu sebentar? Jangan-jangan lelaki itu memang ingin mengajak Ichigo berkencan!

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Kurosaki," suara berat laki-laki merayap masuk ke telinga Ichigo. Sosok yang memenuhi kepala Ichigo rupanya sudah ada di depan mata. Sosok itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, dan celana hitam panjang. Jas tersampir di pundak lebar pria tersebut. Hmm, pakaian yang cukup mengundang hanya untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ini buruk!

"Ti-tidak apa."

Ulquiorra menatap Ichigo dengan alis nyaris berpaut. Ulquiorra yakin pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan tipe pria yang mudah grogi. Tapi kenapa dia tadi bicara terbata? Apa penampilan Ulquiorra begitu menyeramkan hari ini? Rasanya tidak. Ia tampil sempurna hari ini!

Ah! Lupakan semua itu. Ia mengajak Ichigo bertemu bukan untuk membahas penampilannya. Ada hal lain yang begitu mendesak untuk ia katakan.

"Aku tahu Rukia ada di rumahmu," Ulquiorra memulai bicara dengan berbasa basi. Ichigo yang mendengar hal ini sedikit terkejut. Kalau pria ini tahu Rukia ada di rumahnya, kenapa Byakuya mengabarkan pada media massa bahwa adiknya menghilang? Sekalipun bisa membaca raut terkejut di wajah Ichigo, Ulquiorra mengabaikannya dengan kembali bicara. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada menyindir. Ia menahan rasa sakit di jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan saat Ulquiorra menanyakan Rukia.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Untuk apa juga dijawab. Pertanyaan Ichigo tadi sama sekali tidak penting, _kok_. Daripada menjawab, Ulquiorra lebih memilih untuk memulai topik baru. "Aku ingin kau membantuku."

Merasa arah pembicaraan sudah mulai benar, Ichigo bertanya. "Membantu apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Rukia." Ulquiorra memberi jeda. Matanya dipejamkan. "Bahkan lebih dari itu, aku ingin kau mencintai Rukia."

Terkejut? Tentu. Setiap orang juga pasti terkejut jika seseorang memintamu mencintai tunangan orang lain. Ulquiorra sudah membuat Ichigo terkejut berkali-kali dalam satu kali pertemuan. Hebat! Setelah menit berlalu tanpa ada suara dari Ichigo maupun Ulquiorra, tiba-tiba suara tawa Ichigo bergema. Tawa hambar. "Leluconmu boleh juga."

"Aku tidak melucu," ujar Ulquiorra ketus. Tawa itu kemudian menghilang. Berganti dengan dua wajah serius yang saling mengintimidasi. Dan pemenangnya adalah Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau pulang!" putus Ichigo. Ia merasa seperti tengah dipermainkan. Tubuhnya sudah bangkit berdiri namun Ulquiorra mencegahnya dengan satu kalimat tidak terduga.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Karena itu, aku ingin kau yang mencintainya."

Ichigo terpengkur. Ia terpaku di tempatnya. Menyadari lawan bicaranya terdiam, Ulquiorra kembali berkicau. "Pertunangan ini hanyalah akal-akalan kakakku untuk memperlancar bisnisnya. Padahal dia sendiri bisa menikahi wanita itu. Wanita kurus semacam dia, mana mungkin bisa membuatku tertarik. Sayang aku tak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini. Namun beda ceritanya jika Rukia yang membatalkan pertunangan-"

BUAGHHH!

Ulquiorra menyeka darah yang merembes keluar dari celah bibirnya. Ichigo yang memukulnya. Ichigo yang menyebabkan wajah tampan Ulquiorra cacat hari ini. Tetapi biarlah, Ulquiorra memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tak apa.

"Brengsek! Kau tidak mencintainya?! Jadi selama ini apa yang kau lakukan?!" maki Ichigo kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia saja yang terus-menerus berkata bahwa ia mencintaku. Aku tak meminta cinta darinya. Aku bahkan sudah punya wanita lain."

Sekali lagi, Ichigo ingin menonjok wajah lelaki di hadapannya, namun rupanya kali ini Ulquiorra cukup cekatan untuk menahan tinju ichigo sebelum sampai di wajahnya. "Kau boleh memukulku lagi jika kau berkata kau bersedia membantuku!" tegas Ulquiorra.

Ichigo kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang. Makhluk pucat di hadapannya memang meminta mati. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah Ulquiorra. Dan itulah yang membuat Ichigo jadi semakin marah. Pria itu memanfaatkan Ichigo, padahal Ichigo bukan siapa-siapa dalam lingkaran tidak jelas ini. Ia mungkin mencintai Rukia, namun tidak dengan Rukia. Cinta sepihak semacam ini…

Beberapa pelayan mendatangi mereka dengan takut-takut. Bahkan kelihatannya _manager_ _café_ ini juga akan segera menjenguk mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan barusan tentu saja akan mendapat kecaman. Dari pada dilanjutkan dan berakhir sia-sia, lebih baik mereka akhiri saja pertemuan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kurosaki? Apa kau mau membantuku?" Ulquiorra bertanya lagi. Ichigo sudah memukulnya namun belum ada pernyataan bahwa lelaki itu bersedia. "Tidak mau menjawab, ya? Ya sudahlah," Ulquiorra berusaha bersikap cuek.

"Oh iya, ada satu fakta penting yang harus kuberitahu padamu." Sejenak Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah Ulquiorra. "Semenjak kakak perempuannya meninggal, Rukia menderita amnesia total. Tak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang berniat menyembuhkannya karena takut Rukia kembali mengalami depresi. Mungkin dengan tinggal berlama-lama denganmu, ia akan melupakanku. Jadi…, jaga dia." Untuk pertama kalinya, Ulquiorra menyeringai di hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo tak begitu peduli dengan permintaan Ulquiorra yang kembali ditegaskannya tadi. Hanya tentang amnesia…, Kata-kata Ulquiorra tentang amnesia barusan…, bisakah Ichigo mempercayainya?

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

TBC

* * *

Oke, segini dulu! Chapter depan (mudah-mudahan) merupakan chapter terakhir. Saya memang kurang suka membuat chapter sampai belasan. Selain karena tidak bisa mengembangkan masalah, saya juga malas *PLAK!*

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview. Oh iya, buat **darries**:Rukia ma Ulqui udah tunangan. Terus pertanyaan selanjutnya, udah kejawab kan? Apa Ichigo bakal nyerah? Saya belum bisa jawab *nyahaha*

Oh, iya. Di bawah ini ada tambahan cerita. Sejujurnya saya bingung meletakkan _scene_ ini di mana *DORR!*

* * *

Seusai jam makan siang, seorang pemuda _stoic_ berjalan menuju ruang _CEO_ Panthera Corp. dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Pria ini, Ulquiorra, sedang dalam _mood_ yang amat buruk. Kakaknya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez membuat seorang wanita yang sudah setahun lalu menjadi pacarnya kembali menjauhinya. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya terjadi. Tentu Ulquiorra tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

BRAKK! Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang pria berambut biru cerah menyambutnya. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menatap tajam sosok Grimmjow yang sedang meminum kopi dengan malas di kursinya. "Jelaskan alasanmu kali ini."

Grimmjow menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Bersikaplah lebih manis, adikku. Aku yakin kau tahu alasanku melakukannya."

"Karena aku sudah bertunangan?" tebak Ulquiorra.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu. Sekarang keluarlah dari ruanganku!" usir Grimmjow. Sebagai kakak beradik, mereka sama sekali tidak akur.

"_Shit_!" Ulquiorra mulai geram. Kali ini, Ulquiorra tidak bisa mempertahankan wajah _stoic_nya. Kakaknya sudah keterlaluan. "Aku minta kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Termasuk kehidupan percintaanku!"

"Aku kakakmu, Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez! Aku punya hak untuk mengganggu hidupmu," balas Grimmjow sengit.

"Kenapa juga kau menyuruhku untuk bertunangan dengan gadis itu? Kau sendiri _kan_ bisa!"

Grimmjow melambaikan jemarinya. "No, Ulquiorra. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu. Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Aku juga sudah punya pacar. Bahkan aku sudah pernah mengenalkannya padamu," elak Ulquiorra.

"Hei, jadilah adik yang baik!"

"Dan sebaiknya kau juga jadi kakak yang baik!"

Grimmjow menggerakkan tangannya mengusir Ulquiorra. Hari ini Grimmjow sedang senang, dan ia tak ingin adik kesayangannya merusak suasana. Ulquiorra yang merasa bahwa negosiasi bersama kakaknya ini tidak akan menghasilkan keputusan sesuai dengan kehendaknya akhirnya menyerah.

Namun tidak benar-benar menyerah.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku kemejanya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor yang beberapa hari lalu ia dapatkan dari salah satu pesuruhnya. Setelah tersambung dan terdengar "Halo" dari ujung sana, Ulquiorra menyeringai senang.

"Bisa bicara dengan Ichigo Kurosaki?"


	4. Chapter 4

-`oOoOo`-

…

**MOVE ON** - Ketika Tiba Saatnya Berpaling

…

-`oOoOo`-

…

* * *

Begitu sampai di rumah, Rukia adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kepulangannya. Wajah wanita itu dihiasi senyum yang terlihat agak dipaksakan. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak pergi ke kantor. Hanya saja, ia menahan diri untuk tak bertanya ke mana sebenarnya Ichigo pergi. Tapi saat ini, Rukia tak bisa tak penasaran untuk bertanya. Terlebih jika melihat kerutan di dahi Ichigo kian rapat.

"Ichigo, kau dari mana? Kenapa terlihat kesal?"

Ichigo tersenyum samar. Kata-kata Ulquiorra masih terasa begitu segar dalam ingatannya. Kata-kata yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tidak mencintai Rukia. Kata-kata yang mengatakan bahwa pertunangan antara pria pucat itu dan Rukia hanya untuk keperluan bisnis. Dan, kata-kata yang mengatakan bahwa Rukia menderita amnesia. Jika gadis ini memang menderita amnesia, bolehkah Ichigo berharap Rukia hanya lupa mengenai dirinya? Bolehkah, Ichigo berharap sekali lagi bahwa Rukia-lah gadis violetnya?

"Rukia?"

Rukia menjawab sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya."

Melihat tingkah polos Rukia, justru membuat Ichigo jadi tak sanggup bertanya. Lagipula, Rukia adalah gadis yang amnesia. Percuma bertanya padanya. Lantas, haruskah berakhir di sini? Haruskan berakhir hanya karena status Rukia sebagai gadis violet meragukan?

Tidak! Ichigo sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan masa lalunya yang manis bersama gadis violet. Ichigo hidup di masa sekarang, bukan di masa lalu. Jika Rukia memang gadis violet, maka Ichigo akan sangat bersyukur dan akan terus mencintainya. Namun, sekalipun gadis di hadapannya bukan gadis violet, ia akan tetap jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.

Atas kehendak hatinya, Ichigo memeluk tubuh ringkih Rukia. Rukia yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Ichigo meronta dan menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Ichi, lepaskan aku."

Ichigo justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kecil gadis itu. "Rukia," panggilnya. Namun Rukia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ichigo, kumohon lepaskan-"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ulquiorra."

Rukia yang memberontak dalam pelukan Ichigo mendadak diam. Tangannya yang mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar menjauh jatuh lunglai ke sisi tubuhnya. Violetnya menatap Ichigo dengan takut. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ichigo balas menatap gadis tersebut. Hazelnya meredup. Mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagi Rukia bukanlah hal yang baik. Ichigo tahu, Rukia pasti akan benar-benar sedih jika ia menceritakan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan karena gadis ini begitu mencintai tunangannya. Bahkan sampai dibuang berkali-kali pun gadis ini tak keberatan asal ia bisa kembali pada makhluk pucat itu.

"Ichi-"

"Rukia," Ichigo menyela. "lupakan Ulquiorra."

Mata violet Rukia melebar. Ia bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira dibicarakan oleh pria ini dan tunangannya. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk. Rukia menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Namun Ichigo mengangkat kembali kepala tersebut.

"Lupakan ia dan jatuh cinta saja padaku."

Tatapan mata lembut dan teduh Ichigo berhasil menghipnotis Rukia selama beberapa detik. Apalagi permintaan Ichigo barusan. Rukia merasa senang. Tapi juga merasa sedih pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak bisa-"

"Kenapa?!" sela Ichigo cepat.

"Karena aku mencintai Ulquiorra!" Rukia menjawab cepat pula. Air matanya tumpah. Kedua telapak tangan ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Pelukan Ichigo pada tubuhnya mulai merenggang, lalu kemudian terlepas.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu!" geram Ichigo. "Untuk apa kau-"

PLAK!

Ichigo terdiam. Pipinya terasa panas dan perih . Rukia tadi menamparnya? Ya. Ini hal yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Gadis itu marah? Sekali lagi, ya. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat Rukia marah adalah mendengar orang lain mengatakan bahwa Ulquiorra tidak mencintainya. Rukia tidak mau mendengarnya, sekalipun itulah kenyataannya.

Cukup satu tamparan saja. Ichigo menyerah. Ia tahu hanya penolakan yang akan ia dapatkan. Ichigo berusaha tersenyum, tapi tetap saja, luka yang tertoreh di hatinya tak akan bisa ditutupi. Semua tercermin di manik matanya.

Ditinggalkannya Rukia yang kembali menangis. Ichigo sudah berusaha walaupun akhirnya ia gagal. Di dekat tangga, ia melihat sosok Hisagi dan Isane yang sepertinya telah mengintipnya dan Rukia. Dua pelayan itu menatap Ichigo dengan sedih. Mereka pelayan setia Kurosaki, tentu saja mereka akan lebih bersimpati pada Ichigo daripada Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ichigo berusaha menghibur mereka semua.

"Akan kubuatkan Anda teh."

"Tak perlu," Ichigo menolak. "Buatkan saja… untuk Rukia."

Isane menunduk. Suaranya bergetar lirih. "Baiklah." Ia tak bisa menutupi kesedihannya. Air mata nyaris keluar dari matanya. "Anda begitu baik, Kurosaki-_sama_."

Ichigo tersenyum lagi. Kali ini terasa lebih tulus. Terima kasih untuk Isane. Wanita itu memang pengertian.

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Bagi Ichigo waktu berjalan dengan amat lambat. Bangun pada pagi hari, pergi ke kantor, pulang ke rumah, tidur, lalu kembali lagi ke awal. Hidupnya jadi terasa lebih hambar sekarang.

"Kau tidur lagi, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo dengan malas membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat pengganggu yang asal masuk ke ruangannya. Ishida Uryu. _Hah, dasar!_

"Berapa kali kukatakan padamu agar mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk?"

Ishida memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Seandainya kau tidak tidur, kau pasti sudah mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Kurosaki!" Sebagai bawahan, Ishida cukup kurang ajar sekarang.

"Cih!"

"Kau ini kenapa, ha? Seperti remaja yang sedang patah hati saja," ledek Ishida sambil meletakkan beberapa map ke meja Ichigo.

"Sok tahu, kau!" cibir Ichigo. Sebenarnya satu _point_ dalam kalimat Ishida benar. Ia memang patah hati. Tapi ia bukan remaja! Bulan depan Ichigo akan memasuki umur 26 tahun!

"Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, sebaiknya jangan dibawa-bawa sampai ke kantor," Ishida menasihati sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Hah, lagi-lagi Ishida benar. Ichigo mengeluarkan boneka Chappy dari saku jasnya. Ia perhatikan baik-baik boneka tersebut.

"Chappy," ia bicara seolah-olah boneka tersebut bisa mendengar. "aku ingin bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Rukia."

Ichigo lalu terdiam cukup lama. Ia seperti tengah menunggu boneka Chappy untuk bicara. Sadar ia bertindak tidak jelas, Ichigo memasukkan kembali boneka tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia putuskan untuk pulang karena langit mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga.

Di rumah, Isane yang membukakan pintu masuk. Wanita itu meraih jas yang dilemparkan Ichigo padanya. Isane melihat baik-baik wajah Ichigo. Ada kekecewaan yang tergambar di sana. Isane tahu, Ichigo bukan mengharapkan dia yang menyambut kepulangannya, tapi Rukia. Wanita ini bisa memaklumi hal tersebut. Lelaki memang lebih lama untuk mengobati sakit hati, _kan_?

Ichigo langsung naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membersihkan diri. Mungkin ia akan merasa lebih segar setelah bersentuhan dengan air dingin. Selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai piyama tidurnya, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ichigo langsung memersilakan orang tersebut masuk. Begitu pintu terbuka, Isane langsung berkata, "Makan malam sudah siap, Kurosaki-_sama_."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya. Saat dirinya sampai di meja makan, hanya ada satu kursi yang terisi. Milik Hisagi.

"Mana yang lainnya?"

Hisagi menangkap maksud sebenarnya pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia menutup perlahan matanya dan berucap, "Isane di dapur. Dan, Rukia di kamarnya, masih belum mau keluar."

Ichigo bergumam lirih. Tak lama kemudian, Isane datang dan bertanya, "Kenapa belum duduk, Kurosaki-_sama_?"

"Rupanya aku masih kenyang, Isane," dusta Ichigo. "Nanti antarkan bagian Rukia ke kamarnya, ya?"

Ichigo kemudian berlalu. Naik lagi ke kamarnya. Isane dan Hisagi saling berpandangan, wajah keduanya muram.

* * *

Di dalam kamar bernuansa _soft purple_, tak ada isakan tangis yang terdengar tapi suasana sedih tetap mendominasi. Penghuni kamar tersebut, Rukia Kuchiki, duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di kaki ranjang.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Rukia tahu hal itu, tapi ia tidak mampu mengatakan "Masuk saja" karena tenggorokannya terasa kering. Karena tak ada jawaban, orang yang ada di balik pintu langsung saja masuk dan berkata, "Maaf, aku disuruh Kurosaki-_sama_ mengantarkan makan malam."

Mendengar nama Kurosaki, hati Rukia kembali mencelos tapi tak ada air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Air matanya terasa sudah habis.

"Maaf. Bukan bermaksud lancang." ujar Isane sambil meletakkan nampan ke meja. Ia tak memerdulikan Rukia yang terlihat ingin menangis lagi. "Saya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menolak Kurosaki-_sama_?"

Rukia menatap Isane dengan lemah. Ia berusaha memohon melalui tatapan matanya. Memohon agar Isane berhenti mengucapkan nama Kurosaki. Atau dada Rukia akan terasa semakin sakit.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Isane bertanya lagi. Nada bicaranya mulai berubah. "Kenapa?" Rukia masih belum menjawab. Tak disangka, Isane berteriak pada Rukia. "KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWAB, HA?!"

Suara isakan mulai terdengar. "Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan bahwa Kurosaki-_sama_ memang tulus mencintaimu?! Kenapa kau menolaknya?!" Dan tumpahlah air mata Isane.

Melihat pelayan ini menangis, Rukia merasa bingung harus bagaimana saat ini. Ialah yang harusnya dihibur di sini. Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi, justru Rukia yang harus menghibur Isane.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" jerit Isane ketika Rukia menyentuh pundaknya dengan maksud untuk menenangkan. "Aku benci pada perempuan bodoh sepertimu! Aku mengerti kau tidak bisa percaya dengan semua ini, tapi ketahuilah! Kurosaki-sama tidak pernah bohong! Hadapilah kenyataan ini, nona-"

Hati Rukia kembali tersayat. Ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Batinnya menjerit sakit. _Tidak! Jangan katakan lagi! Kumohon!_

"-tunanganmu tidak mencintaimu!"

Tubuh Rukia roboh. Tangkai kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya sekarang. Ia hanya terduduk di lantai. Kembali menangis sesegukan. Sementara itu, seakan tidak peduli, Isane melangkah pergi. Di ambang pintu, ia berhenti melangkah hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Nada suaranya tajam dan dingin. "Pergi dari rumah ini jika kau hanya bisa membuat Kurosaki-_sama_ bersedih!"

Isane adalah orang yang memiliki sopan santun tinggi. Hidup di tengah keluarga Kurosaki membuat mentalnya terdidik untuk hal tersebut. Sayang, semua kesopanan harus ia buang jauh-jauh saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, meskipun ia hanyalah seorang pelayan di rumah ini, ia begitu berani melakukan pengusiran.

Ia tidak akan tega melihat tuannya sakit hati.

* * *

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh Isane, Rukia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya di dalam kamarnya. Ia jambak rambu ravennya dengan kuat. Pusing. Mungkin ini efek karena ia terlalu sering menangis.

Jemarinya terangkat dan meraih benda tipis di atas ranjangnya. Ponselnya. Perasaan ini begitu berat dan tak bisa ia pendam sendiri. Ia butuh berbagi. Dan satu orang yang bisa ia andalkan-menurutnya- adalah tunangannya.

Ponselnya sudah kembali dinyalakan setelah sekian lama ia tidak mengaktifkan benda elektronik tersebut. Nomor yang dituju sudah dicari dalam kontak dan tombol dial sudah ditekan. Rukia mendekatkan benda tersebut tersebut ke telinganya. Setelah lama menunggu tak ada respon dari Ulquiorra, Rukia mematikan ponselnya. Senyum getir terukir di wajahnya. Ulquiorra mungkin sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menjawab teleponnya.

Mungkin?

Harusnya Rukia menyerah. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Ia, dengan nekadnya mengirim pesan pada Ulquiorra. Pesan yang sederhana. Hanya bertanya "apa kau punya waktu?"

Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, Rukia menghempaskan ponselnya.

"'Jangan menghubungiku lagi' katamu?" Rukia bermonolog. Awalnya raut wajahnya terlihat begitu emosi. Namun lama-kelamaan raut wajahnya kembali sedih. Ia ingin menangis lagi. Bukankah gadis yang patah hati memang cuma bisa menangis?

Ia berjalan menuju cermin. Dilihatnya wajahnya yang kusam dan kusut. _Bukankah gadis yang patah hati memang cuma bisa menangis?_ Rukia tersenyum kecut. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia menyingkirkan helai rambut nakal yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis yang patah hati sebenarnya bisa melakukan hal lain. Ia bisa berubah. Orang yang kau cintai tidak mencintaimu. Lalu? Apa kau harus berhenti sampai di sana? Hei, hidup tidak sesempit itu. Masih ada orang-orang yang mencintai dan menyanyangimu-walau dalam pengertian yang berbeda.

"Gadis yang patah hati bisa melakukan hal lain selain menangis." _Membuka hati untuk cinta yang baru misalnya._

* * *

Ichigo baru saja selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan handuk di pinggang. Segera ia mencari pakaian yang pas untuk dipakai malam ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada kaos berwarna pink cerah. Memalukan memang seorang laki-laki menggunakan pakaian berwarna pink. Tapi toh, di rumah ini hanya ada satu orang perempuan-Isane. Untuk apa merasa malu?

Ah, tidak juga. Ichigo baru ingat ada satu penghuni baru dalam rumahnya. Dan bingo! Bahkan sebelum Ichigo sempat memakai pakaiannya, pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh orang tersebut.

"Ichigo, kau ada di dalam 'kan?"

Mendengar suara Rukia, hati Ichigo bersorak riang. Namun begitu ingatan tentang beberapa hari yang lalu berputar dalam kepalanya, tubuhnya mendadak lemas kembali. "Sebentar, Rukia."

Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Setelah memakai pakaian dengan cepat, Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Rukia yang nyaris terjengkal ke belakang karena ia bersandar di pintu masuk. Untungnya Ichigo cukup sigap untuk menangkap tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Ma-maaf!" Rukia segera melepaskan dirinya dari Ichigo. Karena terlalu terburu-burunya, ia hampir jatuh lagi. Untunglah-lagi- Ichigo berhasil menyambar lengannya. Uh, Rukia bodoh!

"Hati-hati, Rukia." Ichigo menasihati. Dalam suaranya yang bergetar, ada kecemasan yang tersirat. Bahkan dalam iris musim gugurnya, ada ketakutan yang berkumpul.

Astaga! Setelah semua penolakan yang Rukia lakukan, pria ini masih bersikap lembut padanya. Jadi pria inikah yang ditolak olehnya? Rupanya cinta benar-benar buta! Membuatnya hanya bisa melihat si brengsek Ulquiorra, padahal ada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki di hadapannya. Ia menyesal baru menyadari semua ini. Dadanya sakit! Rukia jadi ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Ah, jangan! Stop untuk menangis, ingat itu Rukia!

"I-Ichi, aku minta diantarkan kembali ke mansion Kuchiki."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menanyakan alasannya. Namun mengingat ia bukan siapa-siapa gadis ini dan rumah gadis ini memang di mansion Kuchiki, Ichigo tak banyak bicara kecuali menyanggupi.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Perjalanan satu jam berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara. Ichigo begitu konsentrasi memperhatikan jalanan di depannya sementara Rukia berpura-pura tidur. Sejujurnya, Rukia bisa saja meminta Hisagi yang mengantarnya. Toh, berdua bersama Rukia hanya akan mengorek luka di hati Ichigo. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu pria itu ditolak olehnya dan Rukia yakin betul lelaki itu belum sembuh dari patah hatinya.

Tapi keberadaan Ichigo saat ini diperlukan oleh Rukia!

"Kita sampai."

Akhirnya bangunan megah itu terlihat juga dalam jarak pandang Rukia. Rasa rindu melihat bangunan ini-juga kakaknya- meletup dalam hatinya. Ichigo turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Tugasnya hanya sampai sini. Rukia hanya memintanya mengantar _kan_?

Begitu Ichigo memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki mobilnya, Rukia menahan lengan Ichigo. Tanpa berkata apapun, Rukia menarik Ichigo untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ru-Rukia, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo. Namun Rukia tak mengubris pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tetap diam. Begitu Rukia memegang pagar untuk membuka pintu gerbang, beberapa pelayan menghambur keluar dari dalam rumah dan mendekatinya.

"RUKIA-_SAMA_! KAU KEMBALI!" jerit mereka.

Satu dari mereka kemudian membuka pintu gerbang sehingga bisa lebih dekat pada Rukia. Semuanya memeluk Rukia dengan penuh sayang. Sampai-sampai sosok Ichigo terabaikan. Tapi Ichigo tak peduli dirinya telah terabaikan di sini, karena secara tidak sadar-atau mungkin begitu- Rukia tetap menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Ichigo.

"Rukia-_sama_, Byakuya-_sama_ meminta Anda masuk ke dalam." Akhirnya perintah tersebut terucap juga. Segera para pelayan menjauh dari Rukia dan memberinya jalan masuk.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu ikut masuk, Rukia," Ichigo berbicara. Rukia memandang Ichigo sekilas. Ada kesan yang aneh saat Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia. Seperti wajah orang yang menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ichigo, kumohon. Ikutlah denganku." Pinta Rukia tanpa memandang Ichigo sedikit pun. Suaranya bergetar takut.

"Rukia…"

Akhirnya Ichigo menurut saja dengan keinginan Rukia yang mengajaknya menemui Byakuya. Entah untuk apa. Ichigo berharap, semoga keputusannya untuk mengikuti Rukia bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Ia… percaya dengan Rukia.

* * *

Duduk diam di atas bantal duduk. Berhadapan dengan punggung lebar seorang kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28. Itulah yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Rukia di sini, di ruangan Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Rukia."

Untuk seseorang yang kehilangan adiknya, Byakuya kelihatannya terlalu dingin. Apa salahnya berbalik dan memeluk adiknya dahulu? Siapa tahu Rukia mengalami trauma-seperti saat kakak perempuannya meninggal.

"Ya."

"Dari mana saja kau selama ini?"

Suasana mencekam di sekeliling duo Kuchiki ini membuat Ichigo kaku dan tak bisa berkutik hingga ia hanya bisa membiarkan Rukia sendiri yang menghadapi Byakuya. Rukia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi ketakutan tetap terlihat di violetnya yang besar. "Aku tinggal di rumah Kurosaki Ichigo beberapa hari ini."

Byakuya akhirnya berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kaku namun mancarkan kerinduan dari kedua manik abu-abunya. "Lalu, kenapa kau membawa makhluk oranye itu?" tanya Byakuya tak senang. Tentu ia tak akan senang. Setelah keluarga Kurosaki menjadi salah satu pesaing terbesar bisnisnya-juga nyaris membuatnya bangkrut-, sekarang salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki mengambil adik ipar kesayangannya. Ia tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan perasaan marahnya, juga kecewanya dan… cemburunya. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Mengancam, misalnya," mata Byakuya memandang tajam pada Ichigo.

"Tidak _nii-sama_. Ia tidak mengancamku atau hal buruk lainnya. Dia... baik padaku," jawab Rukia jujur sambil menambahkan dalam hati, _"justru akulah yang jahat padanya."_

"Jadi, kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini kekhawatiran tersirat dalam nada bicara Byakuya.

"Ya." Kemudian, "_Nii-sama_, aku datang kemari…" tenggorokan Rukia terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi ia harus terus bicara. "untuk meminta agar pertunanganku dibatalkan."

Dua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut-Byakuya dan Ichigo- melebar mendengarnya. "Karena aku mencintai pria ini," tambah Rukia kemudian.

Sunyi. Rukia menoleh ke samping, melihat bagaimana reaksi Ichigo saat ini. Pria itu rupanya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Rukia memahami hal tersebut. Kemarin ia bersikeras menolak pernyataan cintanya. Namun hari ini ia justru berkata bahwa ia mencintai pria ini. Dan hebatnya lagi, Rukia mengucapkan hal tersebut di depan Byakuya Kuchiki!

Ichigo sendiri merasa ada perasaan senang yang membuncah. Tapi juga ada perasaan bingung seperti sedang dipermainkan. Ada pula marah yang entah mengapa ikut bercokol dalam hatinya. _Apa benar Rukia Kuchiki yang tadi mengatakannya?_

Mendapati Rukia yang kemudian mengukir senyum di wajahnya, Ichigo merasa lega luar biasa. _Ya, Rukia Kuchiki yang mengatakannya_. Sejenak, Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan mengukir senyum di wajahnya sendiri. Tuhan, terima kasih!

Ah, rasanya ada yang kita abaikan, ya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia kembali menatap lurus lawan bicaranya di sini. "Bukankah sudah jelas, _nii-sama?_ Aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Ulquiorra dibatalkan. Karena aku mencintai pria ini, Ichigo Kurosaki! Apa masih tidak jelas _nii-sama_? Aku ingin pertunanganku dibatalkan. Karena aku-"

"Cukup, Rukia! Tak perlu kau ulang lagi." Byakuya jengah melihat adik iparnya yang mulai keras kepala mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama. "Aku tak akan membatalkan pertunanganmu."

Rukia sedikit meringis. "Tapi… _nii-sama_-"

"Kenapa harus pria ini yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, Rukia? Ulquiorra bahkan lebih baik daripada dia."

Sembilu terasa mengiris hati Ichigo kala dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan makhluk pucat itu. Dia tak suka ini. "Maaf, Byakuya! Tapi-"

"Diam, Kurosaki! Aku tidak bicara padamu."

"_Nii-sama_!"

Wajah terkejut semakin kental saja di wajah Byakuya. Rukia membentaknya?

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu, Rukia. Pria ini-"

"_Nii-sama_, aku tidak sedang dalam paksaan atau apapun saat ini. Aku meminta dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Ulquiorra dibatalkan. Sunguh, aku tidak sedang memanfaatkan Ichigo. Tapi aku memang mencintainya. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku yakin begitu juga dengan Ichigo," ujar Rukia mulai terisak. Telapak tangannya naik untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dan di saat itulah, Ichigo meraih pundaknya dan memaksa Rukia untuk menangis dalam pelukannya.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia masih berusaha bicara. "tentang perusahaan itu juga... walaupun aku membatalkan pertunangan ini... aku akan berusaha untuk membantu."

Byakuya tersentak dengan ucapan adiknya tentang hal ini. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang juga berwajah kaget saat mendengar untaian kata dari Rukia. Namun detik berikutnya, Ichigo mengganti mimik wajahnya. Kembali bersikap lembut dengan mengusap helai surai raven Rukia.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia hendak merengek lagi. Namun dihentikan oleh Ichigo. "Sshhh," desisnya.

Sedikit banyak, Byakuya mulai luluh karena tindakan Ichigo. Matanya memandang keduanya dengan bimbang. Ia tahu adiknya serius mencintai Ichigo. Dan rasanya, Byakuya tak perlu bertanya apakah pemuda itu juga mencintai adiknya. Karena tanpa mengatakan banyak hal, Ichigo telah memperlihatkan segalanya melalui tindakannya. Pikiran Byakuya bercabang.

Di satu sisi, ia membenci semua Kurosaki karena berkat orang-orang dari marga itu, perusahaannya diambang kebangkrutan. Namun di sisi lainnya, ia tidak tega menyakiti perasaan Rukia-adik kesayangannya- yang terlanjur mencintai pemuda oranye tersebut.

Hah... Haruskah?

* * *

Masih dalam ruangan yang sama, masih juga dengan keadaan yang sama, Rukia menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo. Pada akhirnya ia menangis kembali. Namun kali ini ia sakit hati karena kakaknya. Bukan Ulquiorra. Kenapa ia dikelilingi pria-pria yang egois, _sih_?

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia dengan suara serak. Ichigo menjawab dengan gumaman. "Maaf."

Kata maaf terdengar begitu ambigu bagi Ichigo. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mencabik perasaannya. Setidaknya, otaknya memiliki dua alasan mengapa Rukia meminta maaf padanya. Pertama, karena ia membuat baju Ichigo jadi basah. Dan kedua…. Tidak! Ichigo sebaiknya bertanya.

"Untuk apa, Rukia?"

Perlahan, Rukia melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Ichigo. Hal ini justru membuat Ichigo semakin cemas. _Oh, tidak!_, gumamnya dalam hati. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa tebakannya yang kedua adalah benar.

"Ichi…" Rukia lagi-lagi memanggil. Violet basahnya menatap hazel Ichigo. Dalam tahanan violet itu, Ichigo membatu.

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang lemas terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, sementara kepalanya bergerak condong ke depan. Waktu serasa berhenti ketika gadis itu menutup kedua violetnya, dan ketika bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

"Maaf telah menolakmu," ujarnya di sela-sela ciumannya. Mendengar penuturan ini membuat Ichigo memasang seringai di wajahnya. Hasratnya menggebu. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Rukia dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Namun belum sempat Ichigo benar-benar melakukannya, Rukia telah menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Awalnya, Ichigo merasa jengkel karena di saat dirinya ingin ikut beraksi bersama Rukia, gadis itu justru menghentikannya. Namun ketika ia melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah gadis itu, ia justru merasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lelah."

Ichigo segera meraih tubuh Rukia untuk dipeluk. Ia percaya Rukia berkata jujur. Menangis tentu membuatnya lelah. Dan kelihatannya Rukia membutuhkan istirahat.

"Istirahatlah."

Rukia memaksa matanya agar terfokus pada wajah Ichigo. Ia berharap banyak dari pria ini. "_Aishiteru_, Ichi." Rukia tahu ada sesuatu yang kemudian diucapkan oleh Ichigo, namun pendengarannya sudah cukup lelah. Ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Tak lama kemudian, matanya juga terserang lelah lalu kemudian terpejam.

* * *

Setelah satu jam berlalu dengan menenangkan Rukia, Ichigo dipanggil untuk menghadap Byakuya di ruangan lainnya dalam mansion ini. Dituntun oleh seorang kepala pelayan, Ichigo akhirnya sampai dalam ruangan tersebut. Pintu geser terbuka, Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam dan Byakuya memersilakan Ichigo untuk duduk. Pembicaraan dimulai.

"Tentang adikku, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Pertanyaan semacam ini mengingatkannya pada makhluk pucat itu. Seandainya di hadapannya bukan kakak Rukia, mungkin Ichigo sudah menjawab dengan pertanyaan balik . Namun karena ini memang kakak Rukia, Ichigo harus bisa menjaga cara bicaranya. "Dia tertidur karena kelelahan," jawab Ichigo jujur.

Byakuya berdeham. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan dan kecemasan secara bergantian. Kemudian ia berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Rukia?"

Pertanyaan menjebak! Ichigo benar-benar harus berpikir untuk menjawabnya. "Dia gadis yang baik." Ah, Ichigo mengutuk kelambanan otaknya dalam berpikir jika berhubungan dengan Rukia!

"Hanya itu?" todong Byakuya.

"Sebenarnya tidak," Ichigo menatap lantai yang diam tak bergeming. Kemudian pandangannya naik dan terfokus pada Byakuya. "Ada banyak hal tentang Rukia yang tak bisa aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia baik, ceria, dan bersemangat, dan tentunya cantik. Tapi lebih dari itu, Rukia… ah, aku bingung menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata," Ichigo lalu tertawa kecil.

Byakuya sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengarkan Ichigo. Pria ini sudah cukup puas dengan melihat kesungguhan di hazel Ichigo. Rasanya, Byakuya jadi ingin tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo. Mengingatkan dirinya saat dulu ia meminta restu pada keluarganya untuk menikahi Hisana. Ah iya!

"Ichigo, Rukia itu menderita amnesia."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Byakuya membelalakkan matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu? Jangan katakan Rukia yang mengatakannya sendiri padamu."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Ulquiorra yang mengatakannya."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan tunangannya? Berarti Ulquiorra sudah mengetahui bahwa Rukia bersamamu?"

"Ya, untuk semua pertanyaan barusan."

Hening sejenak. Lalu, "Berarti kau juga sudah tahu bahwa tak ada seorang pun di antara kami yang berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Rukia."

Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, pokoknya Ichigo menjawab, "Ya. Tapi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kalian tidak mengembalikan ingatannya?"

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. "Saat umurnya sepuluh tahun, Hisana-kakak Rukia sekaligus istriku- mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat. Semenjak kakaknya meninggal, Rukia begitu depresi dan tidak bersemangat hidup. Sekitar satu minggu setelah kakaknya meninggal, Rukia pingsan saat berjalan di jalan raya padahal saat itu ada mobil yang mengebut. Dan ya… kau bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Melihat Rukia yang depresi karena kakak perempuannya meninggal sungguh membuatku sedih. Aku tidak ingin ia kembali depresi karena mengingat kejadian tersebut. Sampai sekarang, Rukia belum kuberitahu mengenai kejadi tersebut. Dia hanya tahu, bahwa aku satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki. Kuharap kau juga bisa menjaga rahasia ini."

Ichigo memerhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Byakuya. Membohongi Rukia seperti ini bukankah juga salah? Tapi mendengar cerita dari Byakuya, Ichigo bisa membayangkan seperti apa Rukia ketika ia depresi.

"Nah, Ichigo. Karena kau sudah mengetahui rahasia itu, setelah ini lakukanlah sesukamu."

Ichigo mengangguk. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadarinya. "Eh? Apa ini artinya-"

Byakuya hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Duda ini lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang tanpa sadar meneriakkan "yes" berkali-kali. Ichigo kemudian keluar pula dari ruangan tersebut untuk memberi kabar gembira pada Rukia. Gadis itu pasti juga bahagia!

* * *

Dari luar ruangan milik Presdir perusahaan **Panthera Inc.** suara teriakan bisa terdengar begitu jelas. Tak ada satu pun pegawai yang tahu penyebab jeritan tersebut. Mungkin presdir sedang depresi. Mungkin juga karena grafik keuangan menurun. Mungkin karena ada pegawai yang berbuat kesalahan. Atau mungkin karena presdir… bertengkar dengan pacarnya? Huh, lupakan bagian yang terakhir. Sekalipun benar, para karyawan akan berusaha tidak peduli karena hal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan mereka.

"Ulquiorra, Apa ini termasuk rencanamu, hah!"

Ternyata bukan hanya presdir yang ada dalam ruangan ini. Ulquiorra, ini juga ada. Pria itu sedang memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bosan. Dengan malas, ia mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya pada pertanyaan kakaknya. Lalu ia berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sialan kau, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow kembali menjerit. Namun Ulquiorra tidak peduli. Ulquiorra sedang bahagia karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali.

Pertunangannya dengan Rukia Kuchiki dibatalkan.

Berita yang cukup menyenangkan baginya. Ia harus bertemu kembali dengan makhluk oranye itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sekalipun pria itu membuat bibirnya lebam selama beberapa hari, setidaknya pria itu berhasil memerdekakannya untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Sekarang saatnya aku yang kembali melangkah maju."

Ulquiorra meraih ponselnya. Ia tidak menghubungi Ichigo kali ini. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada menelepon pria tersebut. Lagipula, ia tak yakin si oranye itu mau menerima teleponnya lagi. Saat sambungan terhubung, Ulquiorra memasukkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke dalam saku celana. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dan membukanya. Dengan penuh senyum ia memandangi benda yang berkilauan di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Halo, Orihime. Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

* * *

The End.

* * *

Oke, fic ini akhirnya tamat. *ngusap keringat* Chapter ini adalah yang paling panjang! Kenapa? Karena saya pengen semua cukup jelas di bagian akhir. Ya, walau beberapa hal tetap aja ada yang… ya gitu deh!

Ah, iya. Balesan buat yang nggak _log in_:

**darries** : maaf kalau begitu. Maaf juga udah bikin Rukia jadi segitu malangnya. Ichi bakal di samping Ruki kok. Makasih udah review, ya!

**Namekaza kuchi** : Yups! Ulqui emang tega banget! *dicincang Ulqui*. Thanks reviewnya, ya!

Dan thanks juga buat yang lain, yang udah ngasih saya semangat lewat reviewnya sama saya. Peluk dan cium buat kalian *ditabok!*

Yah, sampai ketemu di fic lainnya.


End file.
